


I'll be your player two

by Faygot



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Alternate Universe - Michael Has a Squip, Betrayal, Book Universe, Female squip, Friendship, Gen, Post-Betrayal, book and movie crossover, good guy squip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faygot/pseuds/Faygot
Summary: When Michael gets fed up of being alone and left out. He gets his own squip





	1. The Squip enters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend because he is bmc trash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend+because+he+is+bmc+trash).



Michael lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling his other hand holding a small plastic bag with a small pill inside.

He sighs resting his head on his pillows, "so this is what it's come to huh?" He ponders as he remembers all the changes that happened to his best friend, well his ex-best friend.

Michael sits up swinging his legs over the edge of his waterbed reaching for the large bottle of mountain dew he had been working through over the past few hours. It wasn't the normal squip he had gotten, it was from Microsoft unlike sony like the one Jeremy had bought, but it had great reviews so he was hoping it would work the exact same.

He pulls out the small, black and green, oblong pill from the baggy looking it over "guess it's nerf or nothing", he couldn't even smile at the bad joke he made as he throws it into his mouth and chugs the rest of his bottle, throwing it to the side.

He blinks a few times before burping and standing up to open his window, making sure his room didn't stink of weed if his parents came down to check he was doing okay.

-.-.-.-

PAIN  
PAIN ALL OVER

Michaels eyes shot open as he rolled over on his bed, it was like he had a cramp in his leg. All. Over. His. Body.

He curses loudly, he probably got some bad weed or something. He thinks as rolls off his bed running his hands through his short messy hair, before reaching for his glasses and turning on his lamp.

The pain had became dulled yet his shirtless body was almost shining in the dull light due to sweat as he got onto his knees.

"Wow such amazing grace" an almost robotic, yet clear female voice spoke up; she sounded like Siri had emotions.

Michael stood up in a panic, quickly covering his Mario boxers with one of his comic books from his nightstand "What in the everloving retro hell?".

He took a step back looking at the source of the voice to see something that made him panic almost as much as waking up in agonizing pain did. There was a tall fair skinned female with long, brown hair that fell down onto his bed. She was lying down on her side with a grin before she rolled over to the edge.

She stood up looking over at him with her green eyes "About time I got into your brain, took forever due to the amount of weed in your system" she lets out the snide comment as she walked past him to explore his basement bedroom, stepping over dirty clothes and video game cases.

Michael couldn't help himself as his eyes go up the females legs, following them up to a pair of green booty shorts with gun holsters and a tank top, this woman looked like a real-life tomb raider.

She lets out a laugh as she turns to face him, her hair almost defying gravity as she spun "Trust me I am not real life, I'm all in your head Michael" she taps the side of his head with her hand gently.

_Did she just read my mind?_

She taps his nose "Yes I did Michael, I am your squip" she steps back giving him a small spin before bowing at him, a mocking grin on her face.

_What on earth? I can talk to you without speaking?_

she puts her hands on the side of her mouth "No Michael, you are actually talking without moving your lips and your parents can hear you" she gasps sarcastically before sitting down on one of his beanbags looking over at him gesturing for him to sit.

 _Oh yay I got one with an attitude_ he thinks before turning around and lying back on his bed with a groan, ready to go back to sleep.

she shakes her head getting back up "No wonder you need me, you think its safe to sleep with your glasses on, and with your lamp on" she waves her hand and he instantly switches off his lamp and takes off his glasses.

"OH MY GOD JUST LET ME GO BACK TO SLEEP" He half shouts at the squip as she sits back down on his bed, crossing over her legs, her hair and shirt seeming to shine in the darkness of the room. 

She lies down next to him, her body not making any movement on the bed "fine, you're the one in charge" She hums lying down.

-.-.-.-

Michael woke up with a beam of sunlight directly in his eye, he was sure he had shut his curtains before he went to bed.

"You did, your mum came down here and opened them two hours ago" the squip explains as she sits on a beanbag, her hands on one of the controllers and playing one of his games.

"Oh yeah you're here now" he sighs sitting up before getting a shocking pain "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He half shouted at her as he reached for his glasses, annoyed at the pain knowing it wasn't his own body.

She grins "morning wood Michael, get rid of it" She explains as she continues playing without even looking at him.

She sends another shock through his body "and not like that, just think of things like bathing your grandma or Chucky from child's play" She demands not even having to look at him to know that he was about to shove his hand down his boxers.

Michael winces as he falls back on the water mattress "how did you know? You're looking away from me" He rolls over to the edge of the bed and gets up, heading to grab some clothes to put on before facing his family for the day.

The squip smirks as she gets up to explore his room more now that he's awake "you're a teenage boy. And I know everything you're doing. I'm in your brain" She hums tapping the side of her head, making him feel the taps on his own head. She laughs as she could hear him groan at the lack of privacy she is giving him "Also while you're in there go for a shower, you stink of weed and three-day-old hot pockets" she instructs him with little room to get out of the advice. 

Micheal curses her under his breath as he grabs a clean pair of boxers and the cleanest pair of jeans before heading into his ensuite bathroom. He locks the door resting his back against it before switching on his shower and looking in the mirror checking for any acne wanting to make his life extra hell for the following few days.

 _Left side of your nose, under your glasses_ the squip inputs causing Michael to turn around and look around the bathroom in a panic, even throwing back the clear shower curtain to make sure she wasn't hiding behind it _I can see out your eyes and hear your thoughts at all times. Don't panic like a little pussy._

Michael rolls his eyes 'can you please give me some privacy to shower?' he asks her mentally, hoping he could at least get some privacy to wash. After going around a minute without a response he quickly stripped down and got into the shower. He showers quickly taking the opportunity to brush his teeth while in there, making the whole process of getting ready to go a lot faster.

 _You seriously brush your teeth in there? I don't know if that is lazy or genious_ the Squip smirks checking her nails while sitting on the bathroom counter, she seemed to be completely unphased by the naked, almost, adult standing in front of her. _Well hurry up and put on clothes, I have plans for your day today. We are going to go to the mall, and you are definitely going to have brunch with your mums, they barely see you around and you don't know if you're ever going to need money_

'HOW ARE YOU SO CHILL WITH SEEING ME NAKED' he mentally screams at her as he wraps a towel around his waist in panic, he reaches for his glasses to look over her and glaring at the smug smirk on her face.

 _I'm in your brain Michael_ she sighs audibly while looking down at him _how many times do I need to remind you of that?_ she stands up as she slides on a pair of boxers quickly. She slowly begins walking around him in a circle, like a feral animal circling their prey.

'Um.... what are you planning on doing to me?' Michael asked worried, he had every reason to be. He gave a squip an empty canvas to work with, and she was ready to start getting creative.

 _A few quick questions first, do you want to keep the nerdy/stoner crossbreed look?_ she taps her chin giving an eye roll as he nods _Everyone has their limits I guess. Now shave and put on the jeans, we are going to make you look nerdy but bangable_ , the squip declares turning around and walking through the solid door.

-.-.-

Michael scratches at his neck irritated, the squip had made him put on aftershave after he cleaned up, and he didn't like that decision. She had also made him put on an Arkham asylum shirt and his denim jacket over the top, along with his pair of reggae style converse, letting him keep his chilled out nerdy vibe. He had gone to the mall with his parents and they couldn't get over how well dressed he was for once.

 _Told you that you look good, no one is looking at you like you're homeless now_ the good old squip inputs into his mind as he walks through the mall, heading to his favorite game store to pick up the new Mario Kart, not like he could play it with Jeremy anymore _Don't think like that you depressed little pussy, you can get him back when you are cool enough without him. Make him realize what he is missing._

Michael nods as he walked into the store, going over to the Nintendo section 'You're right, I'll make him realize I am cool enough to hang about with him and not get ignored' he thinks as he makes a fist in his pocket, his hand wrapping around a small Batman keyring, given to him by said ex-best friend.

 _You don't need him right now anyway_ she hums into her hosts ear _You got me as your player two right now Michael. And I will never leave you_


	2. School days

_WAKE UP SHIT BAG! TIME TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL_

Michael groans sitting up and rubbing his eyes 'Cmon, my alarm isn't for another....' he checks his alarm as he put on his glasses 'two minutes. YOU COULDN'T WAIT FOR MY ALARM?' he mentally shouts, annoyed he couldn't enjoy those extra two minutes of sleep. His hair looked like some bird decided to nest in it while he slept.

_Well your subconscious woke up, so I am WOKE_ The Squip was sitting on the bed in a Sitch onsie looking at him, she had her personality tweaked a lot over the past few days, having meme and subcultures loaded into her system so she had become a lot more like Michael _And plus I can't do anything fun until you wake up._

He groans getting out of bed as he picked up some mountain dew and took a drink to give him an energy kick 'I really shouldn't have stayed up so late, betting on that case of Crystal Pepsi', he complains as he gets out of his bed and grabbing some clean clothes to put on.

_I swear you must have been christened in that stuff_ , she jokes as he shuts her in the bedroom, not escaping the sound of her voice as she continued mocking him playfully. She was busy making mental notes for the day, having ideas about what his high school life is from his memories.

He ignores her as he tries to scrub the extra strength antidandruff shampoo into his hair that his Squip made him get, to stop his head looking like someone had mistaken it as a cake and decided to frost it with a sweet layer of dandruff. It was working well, but it was very expensive, yet his mothers didn't mind as they were proud he was finally taking care of his appearance.

_You planning on getting another tattoo one day? or are you sticking with just your Pacman tattoo? I'm pretty sure the rule with tattoos is to go big or go home._ The Squip interjects his train of thought about how much the Squip is costing him in his appearance and trying to make him more approachable and human.

'Maybe if I get enough money together, they are quite expensive y'know' he sighs scrubbing the dirt off his skin hoping he would clean up quickly before his moms woke up. He quickly rinses his hair and body 'And it is not like anywhere nearby is hiring', he adds stepping out the shower.

_I will tell you right now why that is absolute bullshit Mikey'_ His least favourite friend chimes in appearing on the edge of the bath with a grin _Two seven elevens in walking distance are looking for part-time workers, one of them are even considering taking people on full time._ she smiles looking his mostly naked body _We might want to start you on an exercise routine, get rid of that stoner body._

Micheal flinches waving the squip out his vision 'Please don't say stuff like that while I'm naked like I know you're in my brain but it makes me very uncomfortable.' he more or less insists as he dries off and starts getting dressed, wearing a pair of skinny jeans that his little voice in the brain picked out. 

_BOO! You're no fun, Micheal, you have a semi-attractive woman -whose existence is technically imaginary- but she is in your living area and checking you out. You should get used to this if I get you a girlfriend... or a boyfriend. I'm not judging, more eye candy for me._

'Its just weird that my brain is technically hitting on me' He rolls his eyes pulling on a simple Flash shirt 'And it will take some getting used too'. He leaves his bathroom towel drying his hair on his way up to the kitchen, his parents were still asleep so he quietly tries to make some toast. 

_Red converse today. Not your fucking Minecraft creeper ones._

'You got me whipped Squip' He jokes buttering his toast and munching on it as he laces up his shoes, trying to stay quiet enough not to wake up his parents. Almost dropping his toast on the floor, catching it just before it hit the tile. 

_If you dropped that and went to eat it, I would have you so fucking whipped you're hesitant to ever make toast again._

'You wouldn't' he says defensively eating his toast as he checks his hair in the mirror. 

__You doubt my powers_ _

'You forgot the parameters of our agreement we set out at the weekend' He smirks turning around to see her sitting on the table with a discontented frown on her face. 

_I forgot you make adjustments to my programming._ She sighs pulling up a small list _No; Modifying your personality, destroying any current relationships, forcing the removal of personal items..._

'And no harming of my physical body for personal goals or to torment my existence' He finishes picking up his car keys with a large grin and heading out the front door. 

__Schoolbag, smart ass_ _

'Saved by the squip' he jokes reaching his hand back into the hallway and grabbing his bag, he has scrubbed the 'riends' out of it, the day before at the request of the voice of his bad choices. 

-.-.-.-

_Oh wow your memories make this place look like hell. I like it_

'its because you don't have to deal with society every day' he complains straightening his back as he walks through the main door, trying not to notice Jeremy making out with Brooke against her locker, god it looked like they were trying to vore each other with how wide their mouths were.

_You are going to be sucking face like that one day, just wait for it._

'Why did I upload my personality into you?' he sighs as Jake pushes past him heading to the bathroom.

_Because you're lonely and at the time you were trying to make me your ideal woman._

'Don't remind me' He sighs hesitating before heading into the bathroom and being met with the strong smell of weed.

Jake was standing in the corner, leaning against the window as he smoked a joint, his large frame towering most things in the bathroom. The man looked like an Adonis even in the bathroom lighting, his Letterman jacket making his large frame look even more intimidating and challenging.

_Talk to him_

'ARE YOU MAD?' Michael mentally screams doing his buisness.

 

_Tell him his weed smells dodgy, he has a bad batch. Offer him some from your bag._

'But thats my stuff' he mentally whines but takes a deep breath as he feels his squip judging him.

"Smells like you got some bad weed" He splutters out to Jake as he heads to wash his hands, the jock looking over before nodding in agreement.

"It was all I could get recently, Chloe and Rich smoked all of my last stuff" He sighs putting it out with a sigh and leaning against the wall "Fucking waste of money honestly"

_Offer him some from your bag_

"I have some if you want more at a decent price" Michael offers leaning against the sink, drying his hands on his jeans.

"How much you offering?" Jake raises an eyebrow not wanting to be scammed again.

"10 bucks for half an ounce" he pulls out a small baggy from the bottom of his backpack and offering it to Jake.

Jake smiles pulling out a crumpled note from his jeans and handing it to Michael "Nice doing business with you Mell" he nods walking past him and out to the hallway.

_well done Michael, you made your first step to climbing up the social ladder_

'Hopefully it doesn't cost me a lot of good weed' He sighs waiting a moment before heading to class.


	3. Mountain dont Dew it

_Stoners at 5 o'clock._ The Squip was dressed up like John from the movie "the breakfast club" as Michael opened his locker putting books in his bag to do some work while he was home later since the Squip argued with him to get his grades up.

Micheal turns around as he sees Rich and Jake walking over to him. His heartbeat went up as he was expecting to get wailed on by the two well-known school bullies, but instead, they smiled at him. Which made him equally as scared.

"Hey Michael, I heard you hooked Jake up with some good stuff" Rich leans against one of the lockers, looking up at Michael. Michael started stuttering and mumbling awkwardly as he tries to make conversation with his bully.

_I got this Hunny, don't worry_

The squip takes control of Michael's' voice to help him out, honestly, she was a godsend. Michael started speaking confidently "Yeah, he was smoking some dodgy shit in the bathrooms earlier, so I gave him some of the stuff I had in my bag" he explains to Rich as Jake nods wrapping his arm around Michael with a large smile.

Jake pulled Michael close in a bro hug "Yeah, this dude here saved me from smoking some dodgy shit earlier in the bathroom" he smiles widely at Rich as Michael looks between them uncomfortably.

Rich nods in acknowledgement before thinking "Wanna come smoke with us tomorrow during lunch? Jeremy has been smoking with the girls recently and it been really freaking boring without any company besides Jake" he explains his offering running a hand through his hair "and I didn't know you were one of the cool stoners at all, would have invited you sooner.".

"No you wouldn't have" Michael sighs rolling his eyes at the shorter male, Jake still holding onto him like he was a long time bro of his. Having no sense of personal space obviously.

Rich shakes his head slightly "yeah no, I wouldn't have, but big Jake here says your cool so I'm going to give you a chance" He punches Michael gently in the stomach, the squip had to force him from buckling over out of habit.

Michael smiles looking up at Rich "Thanks I'm looking forward to it" he laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as Jake takes his phone and sticks his phone number in there, before sending himself a text.

Jake checks his phone making sure he got the text "I'll tell you where to meet us at lunch tomorrow" he grins before the dick brigade walks away from Michael.

-.-.-

 _Oh my god Michael, you actually had a conversation with the popular kids... I had to start it for you but you actually did it_. The squip half squeals in his mind as she sat in the passenger seat of his car, they were on their way to seven eleven to grab some drinks and snacks for video games  ~~getting high~~ doing homework.

'Shut up, I wouldn't of had to do it if you didn't make me give Jake some of my weed earlier' Michael snaps back still salty he lost some of his stashes as he pulled into a lane off the main road, planning on going to the store closest to his home so he didn't have to deal with any large crowds.

_True but then you wouldn't have a chance to become a more popular kid, makes you NOT a loser and can get you in about some of the girls~ Or the guys. I can't really tell what you are into Michael._

Michael took a moment before responding 'I don't know either honestly, I think my standards are human with decent mental health, nothing against drugs and a pulse'.

_Your standards are too high, I think we might have to sacrifice the mental health._

'Well we gotta do, what we gotta do' he actually cracks a smile as he pulls into a parking spot and puts the car in park. He got his wallet and headed to the store, he headed for the drinks instantly before pausing.

_oooooh, what did you find?_

'Mountain dew black cherry? Never seen this one about here before' He reads it curiously before he feels his hand put it in the basket 'HEY! What did I say about controlling my movements?'

 _Oh, come on, if original activated me, aren't you curious about what other flavours will do to me?_ She hums into his mind as he grits his teeth, he was curious about this now that she had pointed it out.

'Fine but just this bottle' he goes back to his snack shopping, ignoring all the curious questions from his squip. She was constantly asking questions about things he didn't know if he knew she would know too.

-

Michael puts his shopping bags on his floor as he enters his bedroom, his squip is just sitting on his bed in her normal Lara Croft get up.  _Cmon drink it, I bet you won't pussy._

'I won't if you keep pestering me' He sighs as his phone goes off, he had a text from Jake which read: HEY BRO, THANKS AGAIN FOR EARLIER YOU DOPE AF!

_ooooh he's trying to be friendly_

Michael quickly types back a simple message being friendly as he pulls out his laptop and sits on his bed, quickly bringing up Facebook and noticing he had received friend requests from both Jake and Rich, as well as some messages from Jake.

 _Ohhh shit, jock boy it being friendly. Do you think he is being **extra** friendly?_ She raises an eyebrow at him as he picked up the mountain dew and took a sip of the chemically evil concoction.

 'I will turn you off' Michael threatens taking a sip of the mountain dew he bought. He takes a moment at the flavour 'that tastes wierd' he comments before putting it down and continuing to talk to Jake.

**Jake: looking forward to tomorrow Michael?**

**Mich: yeah I'm looking forward to it. Wait what are you guys like high?**

'WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SEND THAT?' He half shouts at the squip who is suddenly trying to get a hold of the laptop.

_Because he is bi according to my research and I think he has a thing for you._

**Jake: oh I can get pretty flirty sometimes**

**Mich: Gotta make sure I don't get between you and rich then**

**Jake: oh he's bi, but he's honestly not my type**

**Mich: Who are?**

The squip is just smacking him on the shoulder frantically,  _OH SHIT! GET IN THERE!_

'I am so grateful you can't actually hurt me' he rolls his eyes as he looks at the mountain dew 'This makes you flirty doesn't it?'

_what makes you say that?_

'the fact you're trying to get me around Jake'

_WELL HE MESSAGED YOU BACK SO GET IN THERE_

**Jake: well my type for guys is short awkward and stoners**

**Mich: well that's good to know xD**

Michael slams his laptop shut before burrying his face in a pillow, he doesn't know how to react so he just screams.

_Sorry Michael but I don't speak distressed bisexual._


End file.
